In the computer system, the data file editing device is used to allow users to establish data files, to modify, delete and review data in the data files and to calculate, analyze, compare and otherwise use the data. In the conventional data file editing devices for the computer system, a user interface is provided. The user interface allows users to preview the functions of the editing system and to edit (including establishing, adding, modifying and deleting, hereinafter collectively “edit” or “editing”) data in data files. The user interface also allows users to view, calculate, analyze, compare or otherwise utilize the content of the data files. In these conventional systems, data files are displayed in a tree type structure or other hierarchic structures to help users to allocate desired files according to their positions in the classification system used. The conventional data file editing device may further provide a linking tool so that, when one or more files are selected, the content of the files may be displayed in the user interface, always in a table, in columns or in other form of display. A conventional data file editing device may also provide an analysis tool to allow the user to analyze the content of the data files when the content is being displayed. An editing tool is also provided to allow users to input, modify, delete and otherwise edit the content being displayed in the user interface. When the editing activities are completed, the user may use the editing tool to save the edited content into the same file or to a newly established file in the computer system.
In the conventional data file editing device, some drawbacks are found. First, the conventional system users utilize and edit the data files through the same user interface. In the user interface, all function keys relating to editing functions and other utilizations are displayed in. For those who don't have the authority or the intention to use particular editing functions, the functions shown in the user interface meant nothing to them. For system managers, exposing function keys to unauthorized users brings risks to their authorization control. In addition, for those who are authorized or intend to use particular editing functions, the tree-type or hierarchic classification system does not work friendly.
To allocate a desired function key is not easy. The conventional user interface makes allocating a function key time consuming.